


Bloodstained eyes

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel Wings, Cardverse, Devil's Trap, I'm Sorry, Ivan will not be a cinnamon roll in this one, Joker!Gilbert, Joker!Prussia, King of clubs!Russia, M/M, Or at least as much as Ivan can do while not knowing where Gilbert even is, Stalking, Trapped, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: He was beautiful, like the moon shining through the darkness. But that comparison wasn't right. He was more beautiful than even that. And nothing would get between Ivan and his joker. Nothing.





	

The cold winds of Clubs whipped against Gilbert as he flew through the skies of the frozen land. As a joker it was his and Peter's, the youngest of the jokers and the only one Gilbert had met personally, job to watch over the four kingdoms and their respective rulers for their eternal live's. Honestly Gilbert wasn't very happy with having to do this but, to his annoyance, it wasn't his choice. Being born a joker meant that he and the few other jokers had a direct mental connection to the four suits, spirits that had created the land of cards and all the people that inhabited it, and had to do as they requested. Which for the majority of the time was just to watch over the land and make sure nothing devastating happened to the physical land.

Gilbert snorted at that, the people of the four kingdom's treated the four suits as gods and even if that were true, the suits didn't care even a little for the people they had created. All they cared for were themselves and their land. The four suits represented the land of cards, having separated it into four kingdoms respectively for each other, and only cared for their own safety and comfort. And this meant that the jokers had to make sure that the people of the land praised the suits as gods.

At this point Gilbert could see the castle of Clubs through the clouds, Gilbert wasn't stupid enough to fly out in the open, even though they were treated fine enough by the citizens of the land the monarchs thought themselves higher than the jokers and treated them like rare animals. Only useful for being exotic pets to show off to the other kings and queens. Gilbert, in fact, was one of the more sort after jokers, not only was he a joker, which had a one in a million chance of being born, but he was also an albino which made him stand out even from the other jokers (Though he knew he wouldn't be treated badly by the other jokers his father had made him feel rather bad about being an albino), which in turn made his job all the more harder.

Although, he thought as he landed in a deserted alleyway near the castle, there were a few nice monarchs. Such as Queen Lily of the Diamond kingdom, who was a very nice young lady and then there was Queen Arthur of the Spades kingdom, who had lived his whole childhood being alienated by the other children and even his siblings for being interested in witchcraft, which wasn't illegal but was deeply frowned upon in most societies, and could relate with Gilbert about being treated differently.

But then, Gilbert thought as he tucked his snow white wings tightly behind his back and put on a heavy, black, hooded cloak, there were also monarchs like King Ivan of the Clubs kingdom, who was, in Gilbert's opinion, the worst of them all. Because in the other three kingdoms he would be able to hide in plain sight just putting on a light cloak that didn't have a hood, mostly because in the other three kingdoms his face wasn't on a wanted poster in ever street. Gilbert had to admit that this was partly his fault though, if only because he hadn't tried to hide himself as thoroughly as he could have, leading to Ivan seeing his wings and trying to capture him. Gilbert had managed to escape but Ivan hadn't forgotten about him and ordered his soldiers and citizens to, on sight, apprehend him at any cost.

He sighed at that, really it just made his job harder than it actually had to be, all because the King of Clubs wanted him as a slave. He draped the hood of his cloak over his head, making sure that it shadowed over his face, his spiked tail snaking down his pants and wrapping around his right leg and stepped out of the alleyway into a semi-crowded street leading to the castle's entrance. Of course he wouldn't enter through the front door, but he needed to listen to the citizens gossip before he spied on the monarchs, it was usually exaggerated but the truth was still there.

-sSs-

King Ivan of Clubs was a very intimidating man, and accompanied by his power as King he was definitely used to getting what he wanted. He had gotten his kingdom's power by his soldier's fear of him, he had stopped his Queen from arguing with him by intimidating her into begrudging submission and he had made the neighboring countries fear him and his power enough to ensure they would never (in their right mind's at least) attack his country.

So it obviously angered him greatly when he wasn't able to capture the winged albino he had discovered two years ago. He remembered it like any other day, he had been making his way to his bedroom when he had caught something out of his peripheral vision, turning around and walking towards it he saw something unbelievable, a joker standing on one of his balconies. He had only ever heard stories of them and had never seen one before but he knew the winged albino he had seen was definitely a joker. He had shouted and started to at him, the white haired joker had been shocked and quickly leaped off of the balcony just as Ivan reached it.

The memory of the joker soaring away from him was still fresh in his mind, the pure white of his wing's and hair had made him stand out from the darkness of night, as he watched the joker fly away he couldn't help but compare the joker moon straight above him. But, no, that comparison was completely wrong.

Because that joker was much brighter than the moon. It was almost a joke to compare them.

After that Ivan had ordered his guards and soldiers to scour all of Clubs for the joker, but no matter how hard they looked, the joker was not found. From that day on he had dreamed every night of the joker, his skin so pure and pale, his snow white wings splayed under him as he looked up at Ivan with large blood red eye's, filled with fear and apprehension as Ivan towered over him.

He had become obsessed with the winged albino and nothing was going to get in the way of him and the winged one. Nothing.


End file.
